


Scared to be Lonely

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/M, Gen, Sad conversation, Suggested Sex, loosely based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: One-hour based on the song Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix and Dua Lupa. Valenhart.Vincent have been FWB for a while now, but Tifa has started to question their intentions behind their relationship, or lack thereof.





	Scared to be Lonely

Vincent pulled her closer, his lips hastily claiming hers. Tifa's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her legs clamped around his hips. Their sweat covered bodies we're pressed together as their rhythm rocked the bed and sent sighs and moans echoing through the building.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Vincent had been visiting Tifa a lot ever since Cloud disappeared again. Everyone had moved on, everyone except Tifa and Vincent. 

There weren't any real feelings behind what was going on, besides a need for company and a desire to finally feel something other than pain. By suppressing their feelings and going for physical pleasure, they bypassed the most painful part of a relationship: rejection.

Vincent sat up from the bed, throwing the covers off and sliding his pants back on. He felt bad for leaving her like this every time, but he knew what would happen if he stayed.

"Are we losing our minds...?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

He turned to the voice to see Tifa laying on her side, her back facing him and the blanket pulled up to cover herself.

"Is the only reason we do this anymore because we need somebody else to feel like we're alright? Are we just scared to be lonely?" Tifa asked, curling in on herself slightly.

Vincent turned back to his clothes, standing to continue dressing "Perhaps." He sighed, reattaching his gauntlet and holster. "If you want to stop, just say so." He turned to her, expecting a reaction, only to see her still laying there.

"Even though we know it's wrong, when someone better could be out there. We keep coming back for more..." She sighed.

"Do you regret what we have done?" He asked, a small amount of hurt in his eyes, but he knew she couldn't see.

"It was great at the very start, hands on each other, losing track of time, but it seems now like we've forgotten how it feels. We couldn't stand to be far apart, the closer the better. Now we are caught in an empty routine, there's nothing there anymore." She finally sat up and turned to him, still holding the blanket "Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds? Tell me, Vincent. How can we keep holding on, when we're just scared to be lonely?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. He noticed his silence must have bothered her as her fist bunched up more of the fabric.

"I wonder, why do we keep coming back?" We're his final words as he left the room, the door closing silently behind him.


End file.
